


So much more than bromance...

by hildigard_brown



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was done as part of Elijah's 'Coming of Age' birthday celebration at Tol Eressëa in 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much more than bromance...

Sean never tires of looking at Elijah; whether on a movie, television or computer sceen, the myriad incarnations of Elijah over the years continues to enchant and captivate him. Even the fauxhawk that he sported after principal photography was completed—dorky and unattractive on anyone else—merely enhanced Elijah’s natural beauty.

Their love was forged in the crucible of Middle-earth and tempered in the turmoil of everyday life; but after almost 15 years together, his Mr. Frodo is coming of age, and people no longer refer to their relationship as the ‘hobbit bromance’, but as the ‘love of a lifetime’.


End file.
